De quien deja su huella en el viento
by foldingcranes
Summary: Chile conoce a uno de sus próceres, Manuel Rodríguez. Dedicado a mis compatriotas, para levantar el ánimo y plantar un par de sonrisas. Latin Hetalia.


**Título:** De quien deja su huella en el viento.  
**Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Chile, menciones de otros.  
**Rating:** Apto sólo para los que no se quedaban dormidos en clases de historia. (¿Qué mierda hago yo aquí, entonces? LA CULPA LA TENÍAN LOS PROFES ANYWAY.)  
**Advertencias:** Un trillón ochocientas mil referencias. Quizás sea necesario que en algún momento se auto abofeteen con un ejemplar de _Historia de Chile_. O que vean la película de _Héroes_ y aprecien el delicioso subtexto gay que incluye a deliciosos minos ricos. Pero vamos, todos sabemos cómo va la cosa.  
**DEDICATORIA**: Para levantar un poquito el ánimo y arrancar un par de sonrisas, dedicado a todos mis compatriotas. ¡Les mando fuerza a todos, porque aún nos podemos poner de pie! Hemos pasado por cosas peores, podemos volver a salir adelante.

* * *

Camuflado entre las franjas de su gastado poncho, el alero de su sombrero y el rumor de la multitud, Manuel Rodríguez da una vuelta en un callejón estrecho lejos del rumor de la multitud que circula por los alrededores del mercado de Santiago. Mantiene la cabeza oculta bajo su sombrero, al igual que el hombre frente a él oculta su rostro entre la oscuridad proyectada por los altos muros de adobe.

–Manuel Rodríguez. –anuncia solemne la voz del individuo. Manuel, siempre ágil, se mantiene alerta. Todos los sentidos a flor de piel, preparados para los más plausibles escenarios: Un encargo, el _deber_ o una trampa. ¿A cuál de los tres involucra este hombre? La situación, entonces, es complicada. Por eso ha elegido andar de anónimo. La junta se ha visto amenazada ante una expedición enviada por el virrey. No pueden permitir que se filtre ningún tipo de información.

(Las batallas han sido duras. Y de incierto resultado.)

El extraño sin nombre observa sin cuidado la chispa de desconfianza en los ojos de Manuel y sin más, le entrega en las manos un saco de raso. Espera atento a que el guerrillero lo abra.

Manuel Rodríguez no es idiota, ni un novato. Es famoso por su audacia y su ingenio, cualidades que le han ayudado a llegar hasta donde se encuentra parado.

(Cualidades que le han salvado, más de una vez, de acabar seis metros bajo tierra sin haber visto el resultado de sus peripecias.)

Abre el saco más con perspicacia que delicadeza sólo para que su rostro acabe luciendo una discreta expresión de sorpresa: dentro del saco, yace una carta con el sello de los Carrera.

–Sirves a _él_ –le replica a la incógnita–. Me ha querido contactar para algo de suma importancia y ha enviado a un emisario.

La figura se limita a asentir antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Manuel abre el sobre. Dentro, la carta reza:

_"Hay algo que debe ver, Manuel. Y ver ese algo es un deber de suma importancia."_

–

No es extraño que Carrera y él se reúnan como incógnitos en un bar de mala muerte, viendo cómo están las cosas. No es extraño que hablen en el tono más confidencial, en el más absoluto secreto.

Lo que es extraño, si ha de definirse como tal, es la mirada excesivamente _despierta_ en Carrera. Su actitud en esta exclusiva ocasión raya _casi_ en la paranoia lo cual, para Manuel Rodríguez, resulta muy particular. Conoce a José Miguel mejor que nadie y está perfectamente consciente de que su acompañante pierde la calma en raras ocasiones.

–José Miguel, –comienza–. Asumo que esto que debo _ver_ ha de permanecer sellado en mis labios.

–Asume bien, Manuel –contesta Carrera, mientras se levanta. Con un gesto, indica a Manuel para que le siga. Lo guía entre callejuelas hasta a una casona antigua–. Usted sabe que aún nos encontramos a contrarreloj aquí. Que este apaciguamiento _superficial_ en el que nos encontramos sumergidos tiene las cosas tensas y que las batallas de Yerbas Buenas, San Carlos y Talcahuano no son una fuente segura de resultados.

Manuel escucha con atención.

–Uno se preguntaría cuanto tiempo nos van a tener en la cuerda –responde Manuel, una sonrisa sardónica adornando sus facciones. A cambio, José Miguel le dedica una mirada cómplice.

–Las cosas se van a empezar a mover de nuevo. Más pronto de lo que se espera. Y me imagino que esa mente tan ágil suya ya movía los engranajes. –comenta Carrera, palmeando a Manuel en la espalda. Ambos ríen. Ambos saben bien hacia donde se desarrollan las cosas.

Manuel sólo tiene una cosa en la cabeza: _Resistir_. Y José Miguel, que a pesar de los desencuentros se place de congeniar bastante bien con su amigo, lo tiene más que claro.

–Antes de que las cosas sigan su curso, hay algo que _debes_ ver. –y con la última palabra, José Miguel le invita a pasar dentro de la casona, lo lleva por un par de pasillos y luego, sin decir nada, lo deja dentro de un cuarto alejado de la entrada y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Manuel Rodríguez se ve, de pronto, dentro de lo que parece una pequeña oficina algo descuidada. Una gran luz emana de las ventanas y, frente a él, parado junto a un escritorio de madera se halla un niño vestido de un pulcro uniforme similar al de Carrera.

Se detiene un momento, algo extrañado. Jamás había visto a un chiquillo vestir un uniforme tan vistoso.

Apenas entrando en la adolescencia, el joven tiene la piel clara, las mejillas rosadas y una espada en el cinto. Pero no es la espada o el uniforme lo que cautivan la atención de Manuel Rodríguez, no, son los ojos. Aquellos ojos poseen una mirada demasiado adulta, una mirada familiar y vieja. Producen una absurda sensación de familiaridad que permite perderse en reminiscencias sin objeto. Hacen que Manuel Rodríguez piense en el jardín de la casa de su infancia, en las chinas de las estancias, en el mar y las montañas nevadas, en los hombres de los rodeos. En José Miguel Carrera y ejércitos completos.

Aquel niño le sostiene la mirada durante un eterno momento silencioso, hasta que el encanto es roto por la serena intromisión de su sonrisa.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunta Manuel Rodríguez con toda naturalidad. El niño esboza una sonrisa ligeramente sardónica (hasta parece un reflejo de la típica sonrisa de Manuel Rodríguez.)

–Deberías saber quién soy. –responde, entornando los ojos–. Manuel Rodríguez, sabes quién soy desde el momento en que pisaste esta habitación y me miraste a la cara.

La sonrisa muestra ternura, ahora. Una ternura de corte paternal, absurda en la cara de un chiquillo que aparenta tan sólo trece años.

Manuel Rodríguez suspira, se pasa una mano por el cabello y finalmente, con una ligera risa, se acerca hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su interlocutor.

–Un concepto de carne y hueso –ríe–. Quien lo diría, Carrera tenía razón cuando me dijo que esto era algo que debía _ver_.

–¡No soy un _esto_! –reclama–. ¡Soy un _quien_! Y no me digas concepto.

–¿Cómo quieres que te llame? –pregunta Rodríguez, demasiado divertido por el rumbo de la conversación.

–Chile –responde el niño–. Llámame sólo Chile porque detesto los nombres que mi padre me ha dado. ¡Cuándo sea libre tendré un nombre como el tuyo y el de José Miguel! –exclama con energía, con cierta chispa en los ojos. Vamos, como el niño que parece.

–Permíteme un momento –Rodríguez mastica con cuidado sus palabras–. Pero si me hubiesen dicho de antemano que me presentarían a la representación humana, de carne y hueso, de mi patria… bueno, debo decir que me habría esperado a alguien más fuerte, señor. Con más presencia.

–¡Silencio! –resopla Chile–. No todos podemos ser troncos de árbol como el estúpido de Argentina.

–¿Argentina? –repite, alzando una ceja.

–Sí, Argentina. Se cree mucho porque él ya pudo ponerse nombres de persona. ¡Estúpido Martín es un sobrado! –rezonga Chile con cara de malas pulgas –. Pero no te mandé a llamar por eso.

–¿Y en qué puedo serte útil? –se contiene de agregar la palabra _patria_. Aún digiere la información.

–No, sólo… –Chile hace una mueca, tuerce la nariz en señal de nerviosismo–. Era hora de conocerte, porque eres importante. Porque quería decirte que vayas con cuidado.

Manuel Rodríguez se larga a reír.

–¡Te preocupas por mí! –exclama–. ¿No debería ser yo quien se preocupase por ti?

El semblante de Chile es serio.

–No, porque me llevas dentro de ti y eso debería de bastar. Yo me preocupo por ti. Y por José Miguel y Bernardo y todos los que se me antojen. Porque a ustedes los llevo aquí. –se señala el pecho–. Los necesito.

Manuel Rodríguez no es idiota. Es increíblemente audaz, astuto, irónico e inteligente. Sabe que hay momentos donde la lógica deja de cobrar sentido y lo cierto es que Manuel Rodríguez no se rige por la lógica. Por tanto, sabe que este niño, que esta persona es real. Y que la sensación de calidez en el corazón, esas ansias de batir las alas en vuelo, esa sensación de lealtad absoluta son _reales_. Se halla cara a cara conversando con su patria.

–Te conozco, Manuel Rodríguez. –al oír su nombre, se arrodilla frente a Chile con una sonrisa. Éste coge su rostro entre las manos y lo mira directamente a los ojos–. Te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo.

Chile cierra los ojos y _respira_.

–Libérame. –susurra–. Libérenme y _llevaré_ sus nombres tatuados en la memoria.

Manuel Rodríguez se levanta, contempla al chiquillo con cariño y, tras unos segundos, le revuelve los cabellos con la mano.

–Es una promesa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

MI CRUSH EN MANUEL RODRÍGUEZ NO ES OBVIO OKAY

–Durante la fase denominada Patria Vieja, Manuel fue ministro de hacienda y de defensa del gobierno de José Miguel Carrera, además su secretario personal, y a pesar que tuvieron varios y graves desencuentros, siempre retomaron su amistad, camaradería y trabajo en conjunto, por eso fue la persona con quién Carrera gobernó más estrechamente.

–El fic se sitúa en 1813, por los tiempos en que el virrey José Fernando de Abascal se hartó de que José Miguel Carrera actuase como si Chile fuese independiente y mandó la primera expedición de soldados para poner las cosas en su lugar.

–Artículo completo sobre Manuel Rodríguez.

–El títlo del fic se insipiró en la canción de Victor Jara, El Aparecido.


End file.
